Du gui pour noël
by CrispyKISS
Summary: Scott invite Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Jackson et la meute de Derek à passer noël avec lui. Mini-fiction alternative
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnage de cette fiction ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Scott invite Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Jackson et la meute de Derek à passer noël avec lui.

Je sais, je sais. En ce moment c'est la canicule, et moi j'écris une fiction sur le thème de noël. Peut-être qu'à noël j'écrirai une fiction sur le thème de la canicule ? J'éspère que ça vous plaira en tout cas :). Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Du gui pour _noël_**.

La légère brise de l'hiver emprisonna quelques flocons de neiges virevoltant entre eux au grès du vent avant de venir caresser délicatement son visage enfantin. Il sourit de complaisance en replaçant correctement son bonnet sur ses oreilles, ainsi que de ses moufles en laines. Et, malgré la fraicheur qui s'était abattue sur Beacon Hills plus tôt dans la matinée, Stiles était paré pour affronter brises et givres d'hiver au volant de sa bonne vieille Jeep, dépourvue de tout chauffage.

_C'était le jour de noël. _Et comme tout bon chrétien, il était impatient à l'idée de décorer le Sapin, chanter en chœur des comptines, ou découvrir ses cadeaux. Mais cette année-ci, _noël_ allait être totalement différent pour le jeune homme. Il ne serait pas entouré de son père, assis tout deux au pieds du Sapin, chocolats chauds en main, à profiter de l'instant présent.

Cette année-ci, son père, le Shérif de la ville, était de garde à la Centrale, et, remplir la paperasse en retard, allait être son passe-temps préféré pour toute la soirée. La soirée de _noël_. Par la nouvelle, **Stiles** avait été on ne peut plus déçu. Jusqu'à ce que **Scott** lui apprenne que sa mère était également de garde à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, et qu'il l'invitait à fêter _noël_, en sa compagnie. En sa compagnie, et celle d'Allison.

_Bien entendu._

Puis la liste d'invités c'était peu à peu étoffée.

**Allison** avait tenue à ce que sa meilleure amie, Lydia, fête _noël_ avec elle.

**Lydia**, quant à elle, avait fait tous son possible pour que Jackson se joigne à elle, pour _noël_.

**Jackson** venait à _noël_, alors Scott avait décidé qu'Isaac, lui aussi pourrait y participer.

**Isaac**, heureux d'avoir été invité, ne pu s'empêcher de réquisitionner Boyd pour ce diner.

**Boyd**, lui, n'y serait jamais aller, si Scott ne lui avait pas proposer d'y inviter sa petite-amie beta, Erica.

**Erica**, quant à elle, ne pu se retenir de vendre la mèche à Derek, sur ses projets pour le week-end, et de lui demander de les accompagner.

**Derek**, lui, avait… grogné, puis accepté.

C'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva au milieu de brouhaha incessant, sur le « _comment décorer le Sapin ?_ », ou le « _pourquoi la dinde est-elle carbonisée ?_ » inondant de part en part, la petite maisonnette.

Figé de stupeur devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, où Lydia et Erica se battaient pour savoir laquelle des deux aurait le droit d'accrocher la guirlande multicolore qu'elles tenaient chacune aux extrémités, Stiles pensa qu'il était préférable de les laisser gérer elles-mêmes leurs conflits pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine de son ami, où il le trouva entouré d'Allison, d'Isaac et de la dinde.

« **….Suis la recette, Scott ! C'est bien marqué « hachez la viande avant de farcir votre dinde » ! **» Allison brandit le livre de recette devant le nez des loups-garous, comme pour prouver ses dires.

« **Je veux bien hacher la viande, mais ce n'est pas moi qui farcirai la dinde, je vous préviens ! **» Scott mit en route l'hachoir à viande, avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de son meilleur ami « **Hey mec ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? **» Questionna-t-il, alors que la viande commençait à tomber, hachée, dans l'assiette préalablement disposée.

Stiles retint une grimace de dégout. « **Non, je viens seulement d'arriver… Est-ce que je peux…aider… ailleurs ?** » Proposa-t-il vivement, alors que son regard restait encré sur la viande découpée.

« **Il reste des guirlandes à accrocher dans le salon **»

Et, Stiles se demanda un instant s'il était préférable de rester dans la cuisine, quitte à régurgiter son déjeuné, ou bien affronter les filles dans la pièces à côtés.

Cependant, voyant la viande s'entasser et augmenter devant ses yeux, l'image d'un zombie au cerveau déchiqueté vint s'imposer dans son esprit, et ni une ni deux, il accourut en direction du salon, habité par un unique bruit de fond : le son de la télévision.

_Pas de cris, de larmes ou d'objets cassés ? _

Bordel, où sont-ils tous passés ?

Devant lui se dressait un majestueux sapin de _noël, _brillant de mille feux. L'étoile à son sommet, éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui filaient à travers les rideaux vermeille, illuminait la pièce. S'en était _époustouflant_.

« **Ils ont fait du beau travail **»

Stiles sursauta soudainement, et, avant qu'il n'esquisse un seul mouvement, Derek lui faisait face. « **C'est vrai** » S'émerveilla le plus jeune devant cette atmosphère féérique. « **D'ailleurs, où sont-il ? **» Questionna-t-il curieusement, son regard posé sur Derek, assis sur le canapé.

Le loup-garou fit un bref mouvement de la tête en direction de la fenêtre « **Dehors** »

Stiles s'approcha du sofa, trônant dessous la fenêtre, et, pencher sur le canapé, il se mit à admirer ses amis s'amuser.

Dehors, Lydia s'était couchée dans la neige qui avait cessée de tomber, et remuait ses bras et ses jambes, afin de se dessiner en ange. A ses côtés, Jackson, Erica et Boyd se livraient, sans merci, une bataille à l'aide de boule de neige. Ils courraient, riaient, et tombaient. Ils _s'amusaient_.

Un petit sourire triste vint naitre sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se redressait de son siège. Stiles se dirigea vers les sacs en plastiques blancs trainant à même le sol, et fut ravi d'y dénicher une branche de gui à accrocher. Veillant à ne pas se piquer, il se hissa sur ses pieds, afin d'atteindre le crochet fixé. Seulement… il ne l'atteint pas. Sans se laisser abattre, il se hissa de plus belle, sur la pointe de ses chaussures, sa langue pressée de côtés sur sa lèvre, il était concentré. Jusqu'à ce que Derek lui arrache la petite plante des mains, sans ménagement et la positionne convenablement.

« **Derek ! Enfin… mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **» Paniqua Stiles, quand le loup-garou vint se poster à ses côtés.

« **Je t'aide, ça ne voit, non ? » **Rétorqua durement le lycan. Pour une fois qu'il aidait, il devrait être reconnaissant ! **« Tu n'étais pas assez grand ! **»

« **Tu m'as rejoins sous du gui ! Bordel qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? **» S'alarma Stiles, les joues en feu.

« **Je t'ai rejoins sous du gui, et après ? » **S'étonna Derek, devant son air ahuri. **« La Terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner ! **» Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer, à toujours tout dramatiser.

« **Oui, mais… selon la tradition… tu sais… **» Bégaya lamentablement la jeune garçon.

« **Selon la tradition….? **» Insista curieusement Derek. Il voulait qu'on lui explique ce revirement de situation. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne fêtait plus _noël_ depuis des années, et qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte des traditions.

« **Quand une personne rejoint une autre personne sous une branche de gui… hé bien ces personnes-là, doivent… tu sais…s'embrasser… c'est absurde, je sais… mais… **»

« **Ah… Bon. Eh bien, si c'est selon la tradition**. » Il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant « **Je crois qu'on a pas le choix**. »

Derek eut juste le temps de voir les yeux de Stiles doubler de volume, avant de foncer sur lui et de l'embrasser.

« **Eh bien, Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, ça ne va pas ? **» S'amusa Erica

_Erica ? _

Bordel, depuis quand était-elle, là ?

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Derek n'était plus là.

Une petite rousse passa, et il se décala, pantois.

_Bordel_.

Lydia venait de rentrer, et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué… Que lui avait donc fait Derek pour qu'il en reste si chamboulé… ?

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Peut-être que je pourrai écrire la suite, comme le dinner par exemple ? Si ça vous plait, bien sûr. Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Finalement j'ai décidé dans faire une mini-fiction de trois chapitres. Enjoy !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews positives que j'ai reçu. Ca fait extremement plaisir :). Bonne lecture. En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant.

* * *

**Un diner presque aux chandelles**

Stiles secoua vivement la tête, dans l'espoir de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. _Bordel. _Derek venait de l'embrasser. _Lui_. Et il était de a nouveau seul avec lui-même. C'était lui, et uniquement lui, ou le continuum espace-temps était totalement chamboulé ?

Son esprit était noirci d'idées. Et d'_appréhensions_.

Stiles pénétra dans la petite cuisine abritant ses amis, et vint se placer aux côtés de Scott, accoudé à l'évier. Il se servit un verre de punch, et s'autorisa à décompresser. Du coin de l'œil, il guettait Derek appuyé contre la chambranle doré, puis son regard noisette se perdit dans les vagues de sa boisson aromatisée. A chacun de ses mouvements, le contenu du récipient venait s'écraser contre les parois plastifiés.

Tout comme lui, il faisait _naufrage_.

« **Bon. Ça va être bientôt prêt**. » Affirma Allison, en replaçant le couvercle sur la casserole, dont elle venait de remuer le contenu « **On va pouvoir s'installer au salon ! **»

« **Ouais **» Confirma Scott, en reposant son verre sur le plan de travail à ses côtés, avant de joindre ses mains entre elles « **Alors pour les places, vous vous débrouillez les gars, juste, je me mets en bout de table, c'est plus facile pour servir les plats. **»

Tous se déplacèrent au salon, à l'exception de Stiles et de Scott qui restèrent accoudés, près de l'évier. « **T'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas dit un seul mot, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **»

« **Qui ça ? Moi ? Non, non, non. Mais non ! Tout va bien, parfaitement bien. Y'a rien qui cloche. Rien du tout, du tout. Je t'assure, j'ai juste…**»

« **C'est à cause de ton père, c'est ça ? » **Devina Scott en le coupant avant qu'il ne fasse une attaque cardiaque **« T'es triste de ne pas passer noël avec lui cette année ? **»

_Stiles réfléchit trente secondes. _

Ouais, c'était ça. Ça pouvait être ça. Ça devait être ça. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec le fait d'avoir été _embrassé_ sous du gui par Derek. Rien du tout. « ….**Ouais. En effet, c'est ça **» Soupira-t-il, en prenant un faux air dramatique. Il assurait comme un chef. Un vrai comédien. « **Tu sais, il va passer sa soirée au commissariat, à remplir des papiers à la con alors que moi…** »

« **Alors que toi tu t'éclates chez ton pote ?** » Sourit-il, en lui tapotant l'épaule. « **Je ressens la même chose, pour ma mère, tu sais..** » Cramponnant son bras sur son épaule, Scott emmena Stiles vers le salon. « **Et dire que j'ai faillis ne pas inviter la meute de Derek, t'imagines ? **» Ria-t-il, alors que Stiles s'étouffait dans son verre.

« **Que.. Quoi ? **» Il était ahuri par la confession de son ami.

« **Ouais. Comme je sais que tu as une peur bleue de Derek, et tout. **» _Oh c'est trop aimable à toi_. Scott but une gorgé de son punch. « **Mais finalement, j'ai bien fait, tout le monde s'entend plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ?** »

« **A qui le dis-tu**. » Stiles s'efforça de sourire, alors qu'ils pénétraient tout dans la salle à manger, bondée.

Chacun avait pris place autour de la grande table rectangulaire. Seulement deux places restaient inoccupées. Celle en bout de table, et celle en face de Derek. Stiles s'y dirigeait, avec son esprit pas très bien connecté à la réalité, quand…

_Quoi ? Oh, c'est encore un coup de ce maudit loup !_

Et, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas occuper la place que Scott s'était réservé. Réprimant une grimace de frustration, il prit place en face de Derek, en examinant comment s'étaient placés les autres invités.

Scott était en bout de table, avec à sa droite Lydia, et à sa gauche Allison. Jackson et Isaac s'étaient respectivement placés aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes, Erica à côté de son ami Loup, pendant que Boyd lui faisait face.

Et Stiles n'était franchement pas à l'aise à côté d'Erica, qui commençait ses vilains jeux de mains sous la table, pendant que Derek braquait son regard flippant sur lui.

_Ah, ça ! Il savait bien les choisir ses betas, tous aussi cinglés que lui_.

Heureusement, le diner allait être servi. Avec de la _soupe_ comme entrée.

« **Une soupe ? Vraiment ? Une soupe ? **» Aux vues de la grimace de Stiles, cette entrée ne l'enchantait guère.

« **Ouais. Je sais. Mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais cuisiner **» Scott se réinstalla en bout de table, après avoir disposé un bol remplit de souple devant chacun de ses invités « **Allez, quoi, les gars. C'est une soupe avec des pâtes. C'est délicieux **» Convainquit-il, en agitant sa cuillère dans son bol.

« **Bien. J'ose espérer que la dinde ne sera pas aussi catastrophique** » Souhaita la belle rousse, en avalant une petite cuillérée.

Stiles remua sa soupe l'espace d'un instant, et le regard encré dans son bol, il pencha la tête de côté sous l'effet de surprise : les pates étaient en forme de lettres.

Et, qui dit lettres… dit mots ! Hip, hip, hip ? Hourra !

C'était un _génie_.

Trop peu de gens en avait conscience, cependant.

Il se retint de crier victoire quand le regard fou de Derek se reposa sur lui. Déglutissant difficilement, il se mit à piocher à main nu les lettres naufragées à la surface de son bol. Il se brula deux ou trois fois, quand son index plongea trop profondément dans la soupe ébouillantée, et doucement, quelques lettres s'amoncelaient et se serraient sur sa serviette. Et, bientôt, la forme d'une phrase se dessina.

Intrigué par son comportement désolant, Derek le scrutait avec amusement. Il perdit vite son sourire quand il suivit des yeux la main de Stiles pousser délicatement la serviette composé de lettres, en face de lui. Il réussit à distinguer sur la serviette argentée : « **PK TU MA EMBRASSE **» suivit d'un « **REP STP **»* innocemment demandé.

Aussi, il ne se formalisa guère des autres, et ne ressentit aucune gène quand à sa réponse à haute voix « **C'est la tradition, tu sais **» Dire que Derek s'amusait était un euphémisme. Il jubilait littéralement et intégralement.

Erica lui jeta un regard en biais, mais, devant le haussement d'épaule de son Alpha, elle reprit bien vite le file de la conversation qu'entretenaient les autres invités entre eux.

Avant que le loup ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Stiles avait repris sa chasse aux petites pates.

_Ne peut-il pas les manger plutôt que de m'emmerder ?_

Et, quelques minutes plus tard, le rituel recommença.

« **TOI **» Il continua à la ligne « **SUIVRE D TRAD **» Toujours à la ligne « **HAHAHA** »**

_Sérieusement ? _Il allait vraiment lui parler toute la soirée par l'intermédiaire de petites pates ?

Et, Il avait même prit le temps de placer l'interjection « _Ha ! Ha ! _». Ce gosse était vraiment une cause perdue.

Derek expira bruyamment. Mais avant qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement, Scott posa un plat sur la table en bois « **Voilà la dinde ! **» S'exclama-t-il, avant qu'il n'en retire le couvercle, et qu'une épaisse fumée noire s'en échappe « **Oui… alors… elle a un peu trop cuit, mais rien de bien grave **» Le loup ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender la réaction de Lydia, à l'égard du plat.

Scott s'arma d'un couteau digne d'un grand boucher, et se mit à découper la dinde en plusieurs parties équilibrées, et servit chacun de ses invités.

_Soudain_. Quelque chose de tendre et de délicat l'effleura. La douce torture d'une main palpant délicatement le genoux musclé du jeune humain. Une _griffure_. Puis une autre. Et un regard de braise, on ne peut plus satisfait, le scrutait.

« **Erica** **!** » Couina doucement Stiles en guise de menace, à deux doigts de l'attaque cardiaque.

Mais la jolie louve continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin, entre le genoux de Stiles et l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Jusqu'à ce que Derek ne frappe violemment son poing sur la table.

La puissance de l'impact fit _trembler_ verres et couverts.

Tout les regards se focalisèrent sur eux, cherchant une quelconque explication à cet incident désastreux.

« **Si je te surprends à refaire ça, ne serait-ce qu'une fois… **» Sa mâchoire se contracta et, la menace plana dans l'air.

Stiles pinça ses lèvres entre elles, en une moue songeuse : _alors cela ressemblait à ça, un Derek jaloux_.

« **Oh, mon dieu ! **»

Ses sourcils se haussèrent vivement quand il réalisa que Derek était bel et bien _jaloux_. Mais pas de _lui_.

_Non... _

_D'Erica_.

* * *

Verdict ? Aurais-je le droit à de nouvelles reviews ? *-* Xoxo

Juste au cas où :

* : Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Réponds, s'il te plait.

** : Toi ? Suivre des traditions ? Hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Hé oui, c'est moi. Non, je suis bien vivante. Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction, qui, je l'avoue aurait due se terminer il y a bien longtemps. (Il n'est pas très long, mais j'avoue qu'après tout ce temps ça n'a pas été facile de se remettre dans le contexte, et écrire la suite). Je tiens à m'en excuser, j'ai fais ma rentrée dans une autre région, donc ça n'a pas été très facile entre les trajets en train, et les semaines de cours. Enfin bref ! J'arrête de vous ennuyer. On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

**Demander la permission**

Cette révélation le _scotcha_ sur place.

A deux doigts de l'hyperventilation, Stiles quitta la table dans une lamentable précipitation.

« **Mec ! **» Scott se releva vivement de sa chaise, et, avec l'aide de ses réflexes de lycanthrope, il attrapa Stiles par la manche, alors que celui-ci cherchait à se dégager de sa poigne « **Stiles ! **» Mais ce dernier entamait déjà sa course haut dans les escaliers.

« **Laisse-le. Il est surement parti se vider, vu ce qu'Erica lui a fait endurer… **» Se moqua méchamment Jackson, en rasseyant brusquement Scott.

« **T'es vraiment qu'un con, Jackson **» Balança Erica, tout en se levant de sa chaise prête à aider son ami. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait si Derek ne s'était pas interposé, et annoncé d'une voix qui n'admettait pas d'opposition un « **Je m'en occupe **»

« **Wow, et tu compte aller où comme ça ? **» C'était Scott. Evidemment. Ce dernier aurait voulu se relever, mais Jackson maintenait fermement sa poigne sur son épaule aillée. Derek passa à ses côtés, et Scott eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un coup d'œil bleuté. « **Derek ! **» Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, en suivant du regard sa trajectoire. « **Mais merde ! Pourquoi tout le monde m'ignore à la fin ? **» S'inquiéta-t-il, en vrillant son regard sur une Allison consternée.

Derek entendit dans son dos un « **Laisses-le, vaut mieux pas s'interposer** », lancée par la dulcinée.

* * *

A l'étage Stiles, dans sa hâte, pénétra brusquement dans la salle d'eau plongée dans l'obscurité. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Même lorsqu'il s'était fait payé un verre à boire, dans la boite de nuit gay, il n'avait pas réagit de la sorte. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'agissait là de Derek ? Derek le baraqué ? Derek le costaud ? Derek le roc ? Sans aucun doute. _Bordel_.

Il s'avança précipitamment devant le lavabo, et se mit à couler l'eau. Il se parsema de l'eau bien fraîche sur son visage blafard, afin de chasser ses pensées délurées. Depuis quand était-il gay ? L'était-il ? Brusquement, il se redressa, et se mira dans la glace, lui faisant face.

« **Non ! J'aime Lydia depuis que je suis en couche culotte ! Mais… le fait que je puisse être repoussant pour les gays me complexe, en même temps ! Et puis Derek qui décide de m'embrasser… et quel baisé ! Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de penser au fait que Derek embrasse comme un Dieu ? **»

Horrifié, il replongea sa tête sous le robinet, apparemment, il n'y était pas resté assez longtemps la première fois. Il ne voyait que ça comme explication logique. Et, non, ça n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que Derek embrasse comme un Dieu.

Il devait se calmer impérativement dans les dix secondes qui allait suivre, puisqu'il s'avait que tôt au tard, il ferait à nouveau face à Derek, et que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas lui rechaper.

* * *

Lorsque Derek pénétra à son tours, dans la salle d'eau, Stiles s'était appuyé sur le lavabo, la tête en dessous du robinet ouvert, pendant qu'il baragouinait dans les airs, des paroles incompréhensibles.

Il avait chaud. _Trop chaud_. Et son cœur battait fort. _Si fort_. Aussi, avec l'eau qui ne cessait de couler, Stiles n'avait pas entendu Derek arriver. Alors qu'il se mirait une seconde fois le miroir… « **Oh. Bordel**. » Sursauta-t-il, alors qu'immobile, Derek était prostré à ses côtés. « **Et tu m'harcèles en plus de ça ? **» Hasarda-t-il, en se retournant vivement.

« **En plus de quoi ? **» Impassible, devait être son deuxième prénom. Stiles en était quasiment sûr. Il ne manquait plus que de vérifier ses papiers d'identités et le tours est joué. Derek l'Impassible Hale.

« **Hum, je ne sais pas… en plus des attouchements sur mineurs peut-être ? **» Et, lui, c'était sans aucun doute Sarcasme. Stiles Sarcasme Stilinski. SSS, plutôt cool, non ? « **Il va être beau ton casier judiciaire Derek, c'est moi qui te le dis ! **»

« **Tu m'as laisser t'embrasser **» Se contenta-t-il de répondre, pas troublé le moins du monde, tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« **Wow, wow, wow. » **Stiles leva ses mains en l'air, essayant de repousser au plus loin son idée évoquée, alors que son visage se peignait en une expression outrée **« Quoi ? Attends, répètes ça, un peu ? Moi ?… Moi je t'ai laissé M'embrasser ? Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu t'es carrément jeter sur moi, tu veux dire ! Pire qu'un loup affamé ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être que tu avais conscience que Scott était un piètre cuisinier, mais… là n'est pas le problème de toute façon ! Stiles n'est pas de la bouffe pour loup-garou, Derek ! **» Pendant toute sa tirade, il ne cessait de se pointer du doigt.

« **Alors, c'est ça ? Tu t'énerves parce que je ne t'ai pas demandé la permission de t'embrasser ? **»

« **Mais... Ouais, ouais ! Carrément ! **» Comment en était-il arriver là ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait le dessus, dans cette conversation. Du moins c'est ce qu'il s'obstinait à croire.

« **Stiles ? **»

« **Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un truc entre les dents **». Oh, mon Dieu, une feuille de persil coincée entre deux dents. C'était le _bouquet_ ! Et lui qui n'avait cessé d'envoyer de jolis petits sourires à Lydia tout au long de la soirée. Voilà pourquoi à chaque fois, elle tournait la tête à l'opposé !

« **Mais non, espèce d'Idiot ! **» Derek leva les yeux au ciel, en décroisant ses bras de sa poitrine.

« **Oh, y'a quoi alors ? **»

« **Je peux t'embrasser ? **» Osa malicieusement le lycan.

« **Qu.. Quoi ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu me traite d'idiot, et là seconde qui suit tu me demandes comme une fleur si tu peux m'embrasser, et tu espères quoi ? Que ce bon vieux Stiles, va te répondre, tout sourire « bien sûr mon loup des neiges, approches, que je caresse ton doux pelage blanc, enfin noir, plutôt pour toi **», désigna-t-il ses cheveux de jais, « **enfin, bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire...et puis, de toute façon … **»

« **Stiles ! **» S'exaspéra le loup Alpha.

« **Oui, bon d'accord, je t'accorde la permission de m'embrasser **»

« **Tu m'accordes la permission de minuit aussi ? **»

« **Etant donné qu'il n'est même pas Vingt deux heures, je pense que je manquerai d'air d'ici là, mais... Oui !** »

Moins précipitamment, et plus timidement que leurs premier baisé échangé en début de soirée, leurs deux visages s'encrèrent afin de ne former qu'un. Puis, délicatement, un commun sourire apparu sur leurs lèvres, alors que Derek approfondissait un peu plus leurs baisé.

A bout de souffle, et à regret, les deux amants se séparèrent, et se fixèrent. Derek embrassa le petit nez de son vis-à-vis, avant de se remémorer une parole prononcée « **Loup des neiges, tu disais ? **»

Stiles espérait juste que même après minuit, son conte de fée allait perdurer.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'éspère que dans l'ensemble et malgré l'enorme retard, cette fiction vous aura plu. ****ça se finit un peu brusquement, mais je trouvais que c'était une note assez joyeuse. Et j'adore les happy end. Et puis cette fin laisse place a plein de scénario, donc, vous pouvez vous faire votre propre suite en somme :). En espérant recevoir quand même quelques reviews, vos avis compte beaucoup. Xoxo. A très bientôt pour d'autres aventures :D**


End file.
